


Wankers

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-28
Updated: 2006-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: In the middle of the night a soft moan sets Ron off.





	Wankers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [The I Touch Myself Challenge](http://astele.co.uk/TheQuidditchPitch/Chapter/Details/challenges.php?chalid=8) at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://astele.co.uk/) Thanks to [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/) for the beta!  


* * *

The moan woke Ron up out of a fitful sleep. He slept lightly these days and being at Grimmauld Place did nothing for his ability to fall into a deep sleep. He lay in the darkness, listening for the sound again, and he prayed it wasn't Hermione having another nightmare. She wouldn't even sleep with her door closed any longer, said his snores comforted her in the middle of the night, and of course he'd protest vehemently that he didn't snore but was warmed by the knowledge he was comforting her anyway.

He could hear every sound in the house; the ticking of his watch, Harry's snores in the room above him, and he could even hear the mice scurrying in the walls as he waited for the sound again. He wasn't surprised when it came. It was a soft moan but a moan nonetheless and he had just swung his legs over the side of the bed to go to her room when he heard it.

"Yes…Ron…just there…"

He froze, one foot on the floor as his palms began to sweat. _He had to have misheard her_.

"Please…need you…oh my…yes… touch me like that," Hermione's voice rang out from the bedroom across the hall. "Please Ron…yes…"

Ron's entire body stiffened and his heart raced. There was no mistaking it—Hermione was dreaming of him; dreaming of him doing _things_ to her, and he went from soft to hard in three seconds flat.

"Blimey," he breathed as she began to chant his name. "Bloody hell!"

He listened as she moaned his name and unconsciously, he slid his hand to the front of his pajama bottoms and stroked himself. He adjusted himself and images flooded his mind. He could picture Hermione lying in bed, her body bathed in moonlight, and he could see the way her nipples were puckered into hard points. He cursed as he imagined her hand sliding down her body, over the slight swell of her abdomen, and down to the brown curls that covered her pussy.

He pressed the heel of his hand against his cock and groaned as heat flared in his belly. He quickly pushed down his pajama bottoms, kicking them to the end of the bed, and his eyes fluttered shut as his hand closed around his shaft.

"Oh Ron…yes…let me…you're so hard," Hermione moaned across the hall. "Let me…please, let me…"

Ron whimpered as he began to stroke his shaft, his fingers flexed on his cock, and he ran his thumb over the tip on each upward stroke. He shuddered as he imagined it was her hand closed around him, her soft body pressed against his, and with a strangled moan he released his cock to lick his palm. His tongue ran over the grooves and callouses on his hand and he sucked each of his fingers into his mouth before taking hold of his erection again.

"Take me in your mouth, Hermione," he gasped as his slick palmed closed around his erection. "Suck it, yeah…"

His eyes rolled back in his head as the picture of Hermione bending over his swollen cock entered his head. His hand slid up and down his length and he could almost feel her hair brushing against his thighs as she worked his shaft with her mouth. His free hand cupped his balls, squeezing them gently, and his fingers fluttered against the veins along his shaft.

He could hear the blood pounding in his ears but it didn't drown out the sound of Hermione's voice. It was rough, husky with need, and Ron fancied he could hear the sound of her fingers pushing in and out of her pussy. He stroked himself faster and almost felt her wet heating sinking down around his cock, gripping him, milking him, and he pressed the spot just behind his balls with the tip of his finger. His hips rose off the bed to push his cock through his hand and he let a loud groan escape as his thumb pressed against the slit at the tip of his erection.

The sound of his panting soon filled the room as he relentlessly stroked himself towards completion. Ron jerked himself hard and fast, his hand flying along his cock, and he whispered her name over and over. He could feel the pressure building in his balls, spreading through his legs, and causing his cock to pulse in his hand. He could hear her crying out his name as she reached climax and with a rough squeeze of his balls he felt his cock release.

Ron's body shook as he spilled over his hand, his cock twitched, and he saw stars behind his eyes. He might have shouted her name as he came but he couldn't be sure because all he could see was Hermione. He could see her shuddering above him as she clenched around his cock and he could picture the way her mouth would hang open as she milked every drop from his cock. He stroked himself a final time and collapsed against the pillows.

He was sticky and he reached for his pajama bottoms to clean up the mess he’d made. He padded to the wardrobe on shaky legs to get a clean pair of pajamas. He slipped them odd and padded out in the hallway to go get a drink of water from the kitchen. He was surprised when he ran into a slightly sweaty soft body.

"Err…" Ron said and felt his face heat as he looked down at her. "Fancy meeting you here."

Hermione blinked, a pink flush appeared on her cheeks, and she licked her lips.

"I was going to get a drink," she whispered and quickly looked away. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah," Ron nudged her with his shoulder. "I've been awake for a while."

He froze as the words spilled out of his mouth and his eyes met Hermione's. She flushed bright red and swallowed hard.

"I…I…." she stammered and he felt the blush on face rapidly spreading down his neck. "So you weren't having a nightmare?"

Ron looked away and muttered, "Were you?"

"Maybe," Hermione whispered. "I asked you first."

"Maybe," Ron whispered back. "Or maybe…well the thing is Hermione…I…see that is to say…"

Hermione seemed to take pity on him and her hand slid into his. She squeezed his hand and he chanced a look down at her before taking a shuddering breath.

"I know, Ron," she whispered. "Me too…"


End file.
